The present disclosure relates to a control arm for the wheel suspension in a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle.
As a control arm in an arrangement of chassis elements, for example, a wheel suspension, of a vehicle, sheet metal control arms, elastomeric hybrid control arms or aluminum control arms can be used in extrusion-molded or extruded form. A control arm is typically implemented by a control arm body with at least one sleeve-shaped aperture at one end of the control arm body for receiving a bearing, for example, an undercarriage bearing. In addition, a control arm can also have a recess in the middle region of the connecting element, which can be provided with a reinforcing structure. The bearing seat can be realized by an aperture in the control arm body, whereby an additional sleeve can also be introduced into the bearing seat. Typically, a bearing seat is formed on both control arm ends.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide a more efficient form of a control arm for the force transmission in an undercarriage of a vehicle, preferably in the rear axle, and the bearing seat, in particular by reducing the weight of a control arm, increasing the torsional stiffness of a control arm, and reducing tool costs for the manufacture of a control arm.